ReincarnationBook 1, The Comet
by panthergirl29
Summary: Wendy and her "clanmates" thought is was just a dream. Oh how wrong they were. I do not own warriors. This is my first fanfic so be nice. :
1. Bakyard Club

Allegiances

Backyardclan/club

Leader Redstar -- Dana -- 14year old girl with red hair

Deputy Riverrunner -- Vince -- 13 year old boy with blue eyes and brown hair

Medicine Cat Seacrystal -- Renee -- 12 year old girl with silver hair, blind since birth

_Apprentice,_ Whitepaw

Warriors

Blacktail -- Waine -- 13 year old boy with blond hair Wildfoot -- Annie -- 12 year old girl, very hyper Petalear -- Juanita -- 13 year old girl with brown hair

_Apprentice, _Stormpaw

Flametrail -- Antonio -- 13 year old boy with brown hair, Juanita's twin brother

_Apprentice,_ Ripplepaw

Thunderwing -- Justin -- 14 year old boywith red hair_ Apprentice,_ Bluepaw

Apprentices

Whitepaw -- Freya -- 8 year old girl with blond hair Stormpaw -- Hank -- 8 year old boy with ash-gray hair with blue eyes

Ripplepaw -- Ashley -- 9 year old girl with black hair Bluepaw -- Ryan -- 8 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes

Queens

Wolfpelt -- Wendy -- 13 year old girl with silver hair with green eyes, mother of Foxkit (Gina -- 6 year old girl with red hair_-- only in the club not her real mother, yet)_


	2. Prolugue

"Meeting is adjourned!" a red haired girl hollered. "Welcome..." Every body in the club whispered to the new member, the young kit. "Wolfpelt." a young boy greeted. "Riverrunner, greetings." I greeted back. "Is there something I could help you with." I knew he needed to me to help with something. "It's about the new kit, she won't except the name Redstar gave her. S-she wants you to pick it." Riverrunner stated shyly as he motioned over the young girl. "Gina why do you want me to pick it?" I soothed. "Because I want to be **your** kit."


	3. Chapter 1

"Annie, we are gonna be so late! Dana's gonna punish us for sure!" I cried while running at about 100 miles per hour. "Man Wendy, will ya chill!" Annie shouted, she was always alright with getting punished. It happened alot too. "I can't chill! Gina's probably scared to death." I felt like I was gonna brake down crying. I made a commitment to that little girl, to her I **was** her mother.

When we got to Dana's house I let out the largest breath ever. "We are here Wildfoot." I said to Annie. It was part of the code that as soon as we entered Dana's back yard we adress everyone by clan name. Wildfoot nodded in responce. We then climbed the ladder to the tree house. "Welcome Wolfpelt, Wildfoot." Redstar greeted. "Mother!" Gina cried and ran over. "Foxkit!" I cried back as she lunged at me. I looked around and everyone was still in their uniforms. Dana and Justin being the only highschoolers were wearing collored shirts and pants, a long skirt for Dana. While Renee, Annie, Waine, Juanita, Antonio, and me were wearing the middle school uniform of collored shirts with vests and pants or skirts. The rest were the elemtary kids Gina, Ryan, Freya, Hank, and Ashley who got to wear what ever they wanted. "Let's get this meeting started!" Ripplepaw hollered. "She's still very impatient." Flametrail stated covering his apprentice's mouth.

"Okay, now that rolecall's done we have to discuss who these three kits will have as there mentors. Stormkit, Whitekit, and Bluekit." Redstar called. The three children walked in front of the pile of mattreses called the Bouncey Stack. _Why did we name it that, we're so wierd._ I realized that since I decided to be a queen in the club I wouldn't be able to mentor the kids. "Seacrystal please stand up." Redstar stated. Seacrystal winced a bit at her name and so did I. The name didn't suit her very well since she was blind but she kept it anyway since she loved the ocean. She started counting the steps to the Bouncey Stack with her little cane. "You are a wonderful medicine cat and I think it is time you had someone follow in your footsteps. Whitekit, come forth." I could see that the young blond girl was brimming with excitment. "I call upon the warrior ancestors to look down on this young child. Seacrystal shall you promise to teach this young child all you know about being a medicine cat, to enterpret the signs the signs of Starclan and heal the wounded?" Redstar stated proudly as she looked down at her younger sister Whitekit. Seacrystal nodded. "Then by the powers of Starclan, Whitekit from this day forward you shall be known as Whitepaw!" Whitepaw walked over and hugged Seacrystal since we couldn't touch noses. I watched as Whitepaw held Seacrystal's hand and walked over to their spot. "Thunderwing, Bluekit, come forth." Thunderwing looked as if he was about to squeal with joy when he realized what came next. "Thunderwing, shall you teach what all that you know to this young boy?" "I shall." he replied, his voice cracking. "Then as I did for Whitepaw you shall be known as Bluepaw." As soon as she said that Bluepaw lunged at Thunderwing.

After a brief moment of trying to pry off Bluepaw Thunderwing took his seat in the corner with the overjoyed boy. "Petalear come, you too Stormkit." Redstar started to look tired now, especially after trying to wrestle off Bluepaw. "Okay I'm just gonna say it! I promise!" At that Petalear grabbed the very confused Stormpaw in a bear hug. "Okay than, I guess the meeting's adjourned!" Redstar stated very confused. "Congradulations!" I decided to start off the cheering since evryone was still confused. I walked over to Petalear. "Hey, why are you in such a rush?" I asked. "Oh, well Blacktail asked me to go to the movies with him and it starts a little bit after the meeting." she replied. "Juanita's gotta a boyfriend!" her brother Antonio replied while Stormpaw and Ripplepaw giggled. "Oh stop that! I don't do that to you when you get a boyfriend do I?" With that Petalear smacked him for breaking the rules and walked off with Blacktail. Ripplepaw and Stormpaw were now rolling on the floor laughing while Flametrail looked on in defeat. "Don't worry she didn't mean it." Gina said trying to lift his feelings. "We have to go home now." I told Gina. It is my job to walk Gina home since she's my 'kit'.


	4. Chapter 2

_Ring, please ring! _I knew this weekend was going to be big. It was Halloween. _RING!_ "Yes!" I literally jumped in the air and ran outside. When I got in the hallway however I ran into **him**. The said** him** was the coldest person you could ever meet, Collen. "Watch where you're going you giant!" he screamed. I gasped. Sure I'm a bit big but he had no right to say that. "Oh really Mr. PUFF." I snarled back. I knew he hated how his hair was a bit fluffy. He growled and shoved me away. I was about to curse at him when something caught my eye. It was a book, not just any book it was a warrior clan guide book. "EEEHH!" I squealed in joy. After dusting the book off a bit I continued home.

About halfway home my cellphone ringed. "Hello?" "Wendygetoverhereit'sanemergency!" With all that speed it could only be one person, Annie... I hung up and ran as fast as I could to Dana's house. When I got over the rope ladder I said; "What's the emergency and who gave Annie sugar?!" Everyone in the room looked at Annie who was sitting on the coffee table chewing on tafee like a mouse at cheese. Guilty she gave it back to Ashley. I knew that this was a real emergency since no one was calling us by warrior name. "Freya had a prophecy." Renee said in that sing-song voice, her eyes gazing at nothing. "_On the night of tricks all who read the book shall transform at the signal of the comet..._" Freya said quietly. "Do you think it's true?" Gina said tugging my shirt. "No. Oh! Speaking of books look what I got." I waved the book around and everybody ran over, including Freya. "Let me see that." Dana said. I handed my leader the book. She looked through a bit then stopped. "Hey! It's gotta page for member descriptions! Awesome!" she half squeeled. "Alright than. Every body line up according to rank." Vince said.

When were done with the writing it sorta looked like this:

Leader Redstar -- ginger tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Riverrunner -- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Seacrystal -- silver she-cat that is blind

_Apprentice,_ Whitepaw

Warriors

Blacktail -- Dark gray tom with a black spots

Wildfoot -- ginger she-cat with green eyes, very hyper

Petalear -- brown tabby she-cat with very long ears

_Apprentice, _Stormpaw

Flametrail -- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, _Ripplepaw

Thunderwing -- ginger tom with darker flecks

_Apprentice,_ Bluepaw

Apprentices

Whitepaw -- white she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw -- silver tom with blue eyes

Ripplepaw -- gray tabby she-cat

Bluepaw -- blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens Wolfpelt -- silver she-cat with green eyes, mother of Foxkit (dark ginger she-kit with green eyes and white chest and paws)

"That was fun!" Gina shouted as we exited Dana's backyard. "It sure was!" Ryan also shouted. "Have a nice Halloween you guys!" Dana shouted while waving from the tree house platform.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry chapters are short. Very first Fanfic.


	5. Chapter 3

"And there we go!" I giggled straitening the witch hat I had on. "Looks nice, right Dime." I looked at my silver cat, all she did was yawn. _Everyone's a critic!_ I said goodbye to my mom when I opened the door to go tick-or-treatin'. "Bye bye Wendy!" my little sister Raini said. I waved good-bye to her. She looked adorable in her fairy suit. As I closed the door and started walking down the street I started thinking of the 'prophecy' Freya had._ On the night of tricks- could that be Halloween?_ I shook away the thought._ Nah, there's not gonna be a comet._

After about five houses of sugar-free gum I decided to sit down and relax my feet. I took off my wierd pointed shoes and rubbed my feet. _On the night of tricks all who read the book shall transform at the signal of a comet..._ Freya's words rang through my head. "That's insane. I should just keep hunting for ca-." I stopped immediately when I saw Collen slip through the bushes torward the school. "Hey Collen where are you g-!" I paused again as the fear that haunted me all night came true. The fear was... the comet! "HE-OW!"

Suddenly I felt five times shorter and oddly furry. I ran to a mirror that someone had left on the side of the road. "I-i-i'm WOLFPELT!" I yowled. Then the first thing that came to my mind, as if by instinct was... _Foxkit!_ Like a bullet I ran to Dana's house.

I made it to Dana's house in a matter of seconds and I could smell many cats. I looked up at the height of the jump. It was really high but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was finding Foxkit. I tasted the air and sure enough I could smell her. Stepping back a bit I took a deep breath and leaped. I felt like I was flying. I felt like a cloud. I felt like I was... _**falling**_! I almost shrieked but amazingly landed on the platform. I realized that I couldn't get through the door since it was locked. _The window! _"Foxkit!" I cried as I entered the moonlit room via window. "Mother!" Foxkit cried as I hit the floor. The ginger she-kit toddled over, her fur all puffed out. I licked her fur smooth to calm her and cuddled close as she whimpered in fear. I looked around and was amazed by how many cats there were. There were two cats on top of the Bouncey Stack, a ginger tortoiseshell and a dark gray one. I let my green eyes travel across the room. I found a silver cat that looked off nowhere and a white one that's blue eyes glowed in the darkness. I looked around and found a long-eared tabby sharing tongues with a dark gray heavily marked tom while a young silver tom looked around frightened while a ginger she-cat smoothed his fur. I saw a ginger tom and another brown tabby in deep conversation while a blue-gray tom and a gray tabby looked around nervousely. I looked around again and found someone I never met, a black tom.


	6. Chapter 4

"Wolfpelt, glad you could make it." Redstar mewed in an oddly cheerful voice. I flicked my tail in responce. "Who is he?" I asked rather sternly. The tom looked a bit embarresed and shifted his paws. "Whoever he is he's pretty fast! He made it here before us all!" Wildfoot yowled. "He wants to join our clan. I figured we should start one since we are _now cats!"_ Redstar half hissed. Foxkit flinched a bit and snuggled closer to my belly. "Excuse me... Redstar is it? I was wondering if we could pick one of my kittypets. He is a true warrior." the new black tom said in a hushed tone. "I want to recruite my kittypets too. They've all had there share of fights." I whispered as Foxkit fell asleep. "Good. We'll split into two groups while Seacrystal, Whitepaw, and Foxkit shall wait for us in the woods behind Wildfoot's old house." Redstar stated. Every cat nodded.

"Are we there yet!" Wildfoot complained. I hissed under my breath. In my group of cats I had Riverrunner, Wildfoot, Flametrail, Ripplepaw, and Thunderwing. We were almost to my house when the new cat came to my mind. For some crazy reason he seemed so familiar. I shook the thought out of my head._ It could be that he looks alot like Hollyleaf?_ "Ah! We're here!" I meowed. We entered through the backyard and through the cat door. "Who are you." a voice hissed. I whipped around from helping Ripplepaw through the cat door. I saw a burly white tom with a black stripe across his back. "Tack! Don't worry it's me, Wendy!" I mewed in a hushed voice. "Wendy? You don't look like Wendy!" a brown tabby she-cat said. "Apple! I'm so glad I found you! I need you to join the clan!" I meowed eagerly. "Hah! No deal!" Apple and Tack said at the same time. "B-but why?" Wildfoot complained. "Why should we leave when we have all the things we need right here?" Tack said. I was about to give up when Ripplepaw let her anger loose. "How _dare _you! Turn down the one who raised you in her time of need. Starclan should punish you beyond belief!" the young she-cat hissed and scratched Apple's pink nose. Apple was about to lunge at the apprentice when a soft voice spoke up. "I'll come with you." a silver she-cat mewed. We all whipped around. "Dime!" I whispered.

"Dime you're not seriously gonna believe that's Wendy?" Tack hissed. "I don't care if she is Wendy, but I can tell she's my kin, maybe even my sister..." Dime mewed. I was so shocked I felt like I was going to pass out. We actually looked exactly alike. At that very moment I realized how strong the prophecy was. When I became Wolfpelt I also became Foxkit's mother, the thought of nursing her sent a shiver up my spine, and I also became my kittypet's sister. "Wolfpelt? Are you okay?" Flametrail meowed prodding my side. "Yeah, we should get going now. Come on Dime." "Yeah get out of here you filthy traiters!" Tack hissed. Ripplepaw was about lunge at the burly tom when Dime and Thunderwing grabbed her by the scruff. "Trust me you don't want to fight with him!" Dime hissed through the apprentice's fur.

When we all got out of the catdoor we started for the gate again. "Wait!" Riverrunner hissed. "What is it!" Wildfoot hissed back. "I smell another kittypet!" "Oh no! It's him!" Dime hissed in fear, sinking down to the floor. "Ah, there you are Dime! You came to fight again with backup!" a long haired white and gray tom hissed. "Fang!" I hissed. "It seems that Dime here has told you everything about me. You must be her supposed to be dead sister." I lashed my tail in anger. "Stay away from my sister!" I caterwauled then leaped at the fluffy tom. "Wolfpelt!" Dime yowled in fear. Then as soon as the fight had started it had ended. Fang layed there in defeat. "Stay away from my clan!" I hissed in his ear as he shuddered then ran back to his twoleg nest. I turned around to see everyone staring at me like I was a vision from Starclan. "I practiced the fighting moves." I shrugged. I saw Dime gasp like she was going to faint from seeing me fight like I was a cat my whole life. Thunderwing purred in amusment. "Let's get this show on the road!" Ripplepaw hissed impatiently.


	7. Chapter 5

"Dime, what did Fang mean by Wolfpelt's supposed to be dead?" Thunderwing questioned my silver sister. I looked at her for a second wondering if she would answer. She must have seen me because she cleared her throat and started to speak. "Well long ago before I lived with Wendy, I lived in a clan called Rockclan." She paused and glanced at me probably feeling my shock. "One season in leafbare, many queens lost their kits to an unknown sickness. None of our medicine cats could cure it. My mother lost one of my sisters before the silver she-kit could open her eyes and so did another queen. All my mother wanted was to see the beautiful eyes of the kit she lost." Dime looked into my emerald eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I felt like I was going to burst out in tears as I thought of losing Foxkit. Apparently Dime had that same feeling because Thunderwing layed his ginger tail on the grieving she-cat. "After the loss of many other kits the clan broke apart in panic that Starclan did not want us there. Me and the other kit that survived got lost and were caught by twolegs and became kittypets." She paused again when she realized everycat on my patrol started listening. I looked around and realized Wildfoot and Ripplepaw were sobbing. "Well, a few moons ago I had a prophecy from Starclan. I saw my old leader Dapplestar, her pelt full of stars. She also lost kits. She said '_they are coming.' _Then all around her I saw all the kits that had been lost including my sister. Then with a flash they all disolved into the mist. I told Fang about. I'm sorry..." she started to sob quietly. "Don't be. Mother wouldn't like that." I purred as I licked the top of her head.

We finally met up with the Seacrystal, Whitepaw, and Foxkit after what seemed like moons. "Mother!" Foxkit yowled as she ran over to me and Dime. "Wolfpelt, is she your kit? She looks exactly like Mother!" Dime purred. "Mother, who is she?" Foxkit mewed. "This is Dime. My sister." I purred in the ginger kit's ear. "Oh, what was your mother like?" she asked curiosely. "I'll tell you when we find a camp!" Dime mewed. "Oh! You guys are back already. This is Ree-" Redstar was interrupted by a super excited Dime. "It's you!" Dime yowled happily to the dark gray tom in front of her. "Great Starclan! Silverkit! It's been so long!" he mewed in an equally happy tone. "I see you found your brother Wallowkit!" "As you your sister." "Hold on Reese! You two know each other." the new black tom yowled. "Dime, is this the other surving kit you told us about?" I mewed. "Yes!" Dime and Reese purred. "Can we go find a camp now? I want to hear more what my kin was like and figure out why they're all cats!" the extremly curious Foxkit yowled. "Do you think you could tell her the story?" I whispered in Dime's ear. She smiled slightly and nodded. And then our clan was off.

"Mother do you have to carry me? I can walk!" Foxkit hissed. "I'm carrying you and you will like it!" I hissed back. The new black tom's whiskers twitched in amusement. I shot him a warning glance. "Uh, Mother..." Foxkit mewed again. "I'm not letting you walk Foxkit." I meowed sternly. "Your paw's bleeding!" she yowled. I paused to look down and sure enough my paw was covered in blood. "Let me see it! Out of the way!" I was still a little shocked and I felt dizzy but the voice was very clear. _Seacrystal..._ The silver she-cat bounded forward with ease. I knew Seacrystal couldn't really see but I let her check on it anyway. "Pretty bad slash in your pad. You must of cut it on a sharp rock in Wildfoot's yard." I scowled at Widfoot for a few seconds then turned back to Seacrystal. "Whitepaw, I need cobwebs and-" "Goldenrod! I'll be right back!" the fluffy white she-cat mewed as she darted off. "Well she's pretty-" the new black tom mewed. "Smart! I know I am!" Apparently Whitepaw was _way_ faster then she looked. "Whitepaw stop gloating and dress Wolfpelt's cut, I'll chew this into a pulp." Seacrystal mewed sternly. "Why don't you put on the bandages yourself. She's just a fairly new apprentice." the new cat said. Everyone in the clan winced including Reese and Dime. "_Whitepaw is smarter than she looks and also, how could I dress the wound correctly when I can't see..._" Seacrystal said in an almost ghost like voice. "Oh I- um- you see-" the tom stammered until Reese covered his brothers mouth with his tail. "If you want to say sorry than help Wolpelt walk." Seacrystal meowed very sternly. The tom shuddered than nodded. As he walked over to me I realized Foxkit must be cheering in her head since she could now walk by herself. "Dime, could you carry Foxkit?" "Mousedung!"


	8. Chapter 6

I swear we were about one thousand fox-lengths from Wildfoot's backyard when we decided to take a break. "We might as well sleep here." Redstar mewed sleepily. "Thankyou for your help." I mewed softly to the black tom. He nodded back and went to go sit next to Reese. I padded over to Petalear who was nestled next to her new mate Blacktail. "Petalear do you know where Dime took Foxkit?" I mewed. Petalear flicked her tail over to a patch of tall grass. I nodded in thanks and bounded over to my sister. When I got there I also found Bluepaw with a mouthful of moss. "Thankyou Bluepaw." "You're welcome Wolfpelt! Do you want something to eat?" the blue-gray tom purred. "That would be delightful!" I purred. When he ran off I sat next to Dime. "He sure is energetic!" my sister purred in amusement. I layed down to let Foxkit nurse.

After a little while I started to worry._ Bluepaw should be back now! I hope he's okay!_ As if Starclan read my thoughts everyone was awakened by an ear splitting caterwaul. I knew that one sound was especially painful for Petalear and Seacrystal since Petalear's ears were huge andSeacrystal had to rely on her hearing and smell. "It's Bluepaw! Thunderwing yowled. With that everyone in the clan ran off to the source of the noise.

When we got to the source of the noise he wasn't there, only a thick wall of brambles. "Oh no!" Stormpaw yowled. "Is he... gone! " "No he's not gone I can smell him!" Foxkit hissed in frustration. I eyed my kit warily then... she sped off. "Foxkit!" I screeched as she entered a tunnel through the brambles. I entered the tunnel. I followed Foxkit's scent and sure enough Bluepaw's scent was mingled with hers. I soon found the end of the tunnel and burst through it. The sight in front of my eyes amazed me more than if the whole of Starclan appeared in front of me.


	9. Chapter 7

"Great Starclan..." was all I could mew. "Mother can you believe it! Bluepaw found this place!" Foxkit mewed. "I'm gonna become a warrior in no time! Oh yeah here's a thrush!" the blue-gray tom mewed happily. After he threw me the thrush I flicked the top his head with my tail. "Mousebrain." I purred. "Is everyone alright!" Riverrunner yowled. "Everyone's fine. More importantly, I think Bluepaw just found our camp." I purred.

Sure enough the hallow was the perfect place for a camp. We found the meeting place right away. I t was a giant rock which we decided to call the Skyboulder. "This would be perfect for the medicine den!" Whitepaw mewed happily. The medicine den was a hollowed out tree with many nooks and crannies. "This should be the warrior's den." Blacktail stated in front of a large swath of ferns and brambles. "I found the leader's den!" Wildfoot yowled with Redstar next to her. The leaders den was a small cave right next the Skyrock. "Apprentices should stay here!" Ripplepaw meowed while standing next to a large rock surrounded by ferns. We also discovered a small waterfall as an easy passage for water. "Mother where are we going to stay? I don't like the cold." Foxkit mewed pitifully. "Right here!" I whipped around to find that Reese's brother standing next a giant cave of brambles and rocks. Hesitantly I followed him inside the cave. I gasped. The cave was huge and heavilly protected. "This is perfect!" Foxkit yowled. "Aww! It didn't echo!" the ginger kit hissed. I purred in amusement then looked very gratefully at the black tom. I was about whisper thankyou when I was interrupted by Redstar's voice. "Let all cat's old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the Skyboulder for our _first _clan meeting!"

I followed the black tom out of the nursery to join everyone at our first real clan meeting. "As you know we have some new members for our clan and they should be given proper certification!" the ginger tortoiseshell's yowl echoed through the whole hallow. "Dime will you come up here?" I realized my sister was going to get the warrior name she never got in Rockclan. "I will allow you to continue the name you had in Rockclan. Dime, from this moment forward you shall be known as Silvercloud!" Redstar rested her muzzle on Silvercloud's head and the silver she-cat licked her shoulder in return. As Silvercloud came over to sit next me and Foxkit, Redstar called up Reese. "Reese, the same goes for you as it did for Silvercloud. From this moment on you shall be known as Wallowfur!" she yowled and did the same thing as she did for Silvercloud. Redstar then stared at the black tom and motioned for him to come up. "You will make a fine warrior." I whispered as I felt waves of nervousness flow from him. He twitched his ears in thanks. "From this moment on you shall be known as... Darkspeed."


	10. Chapter 8

"Take that you filthy rogues!" Foxkit hissed while practicing her hunting crouch. "Foxkit quiet down! You're gonna wake Redstar!" I hissed back. Redstar had to go to the medicine den last night, which happened to be next door, since she happened to have a terrible bellyache. "I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! In one more moon I'll be an apprentice, I hope Darkspeed's my mentor!" the dark ginger she-kit mewed excitedly. I purred in amusement as my kit tumbled around fighting with invisible rogues. _It must be dangerous for Redstar to get sick since she hasn't gotten her nine lives yet._

When I was just starting to get some sleep some rustling outside the nursery awoke me. I tasted the air and realized it was Darkspeed. "Greetings Darkspeed." I mewed quietly so I didn't wake Foxkit. "Oh! Sorry to wake you. Redstar wanted me to patch up the nursery a bit." he whispered back. "Is she feeling better?" "Yeah, Seacrystal gave her chervil root." he said through a mouth full of bramble. "Foxkit has been very excited for her apprentice ceremony even though it's in one moon." I purred. "Most kits are like that." he mewed as he twitched his tail in amusement. "She wants you to mentor her." I meowed in a matter-of-fact tone. Darkspeed paused for a moment looking embarrased. Then he looked at the dark ginger she-kit. "That's up to Redstar." He whispered and continued on with his work. I smiled to my self then curled up in a ball and went back to sleep.

When I fell asleep I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes to see if it was Foxkit. To my surprise I wasn't in the nursery anymore. "Welcome Wolfpelt." a soft voice whispered in my ear. I whipped around and saw a she-cat that looked exactly like Redstar but I also saw a little bit of Thunderwing and Seacrystal. "Who are you? Where am I?" I snarled. "Don't fret young one. I am Dapplestar, Redstar, Thunderwing, and Seacrystal's mother." the she-cat mewed softly. "Silvercloud told me about you." I mewed. "I know, I instructed her to do so." Ever since Silvercloud told us about the prophecy one question had been on my mind. "Can you tell me why Foxkit became my kit?"

The old leader of Rockclan purred in amusement. "When Foxkit died she died the fastest. She was born dead." I was shocked to hear the last sentence. "Well when we realized Starclan wasn't angry with us they came up with a plan to give the kits and the clan a second chance. We sent each kit spirit to a certain twoleg who fit the description of that personality. We wished to give Foxkit a twoleg who was a bit older so she wouldn't be a kit when you transformed..." the ginger tortoiseshell sighed then continued. "Since you were very sweet to her twoleg host we designated her to you." "But wouldn't that mess things up in Starclan with her real Mother and Father?" Dapplestar shook her head. "Foxkit's real parents were messed up. Her mother was a rogue and the father was very evil and did not go to Starclan. To Starclan cats they don't exist anymore their spirits just dissapeared." I shuddered then thought of another question. "I will answer your other question when you dream again. But now I need to discuss something important." I nodded my silver head signalling her to speak, shocked that she could read my mind. "_Create four. __**Grass**__ will show you the way. __**Whispers **__in your ear shall guide you. __**Frost **__shall lead you warmer and warmer to your destiny..._" Then, as she uddered those last words she dissapeared. "Did I just recieve a prophecy?" I mewed.


	11. Chapter 9

"Redstar!" Darkspeed yowled as we burst through the camp entrance. "What is it?" she yowled. "We've discovered a place to communicate with Starclan!" I yowled cheerfully. "No I discovered it!" Foxkit hissed. "Where is this place?" Seacrystal mewed with Whitepaw standing next to her. "Past the stream and up a hill." Foxkit mewed. "Seacrystal nodded and motioned for Redstar. "I will go there at once! Riverrunner is in charge of the camp." the ginger tortoiseshell yowled and ran off with Whitepaw and Seacrystal. "Foxkit how did you find the place?" Stormpaw mewed. Foxkit looked up at me to see if she could go and talk to the apprentices I nodded. "Come on!" she mewed to the silver tom. "It looks as if the clans will be together once again and hopefully forever." I heard Wallowfur mew to Silvercloud. She nodded. "Hey Silvercloud! You wanna go on a hunting patrol with me and Bluepaw?" Thunderwing meowed. I watched as my sister ran off with the ginger tom. I smiled to myself and headed off towards the freshkill pile.

"How do you think Redstar is doing?" Darkspeed mewed. We were sharing a thrush by the freshkill pile . I shrugged. After she met with Starclan Redstar went to the medicine cat den again. "I hope one of her lives was from her mother." I mewed. "Ow!" Darkspeed yowled. Everycat looked torwards us. I wondered why they were all staring at his tail until I looked at it. Attached to his black tail was a young gray cat with brown paws, tail, and muzzle. "Wolf! I told you to stay in the bushes!" a familiar voice mewed. "You again! I thought I told you to get off this terrority!" Darkspeed hissed. "I didn't smell any scent markers!" the other cat obviously Wolf hissed. "Stone, Wolf! Are you there?" another voice yowled. "Uh oh." Stone squeaked. The bushes started to rustle and then a gray tabby she-cat stepped forward. As soon as I saw her the world started to swirl and I was no longer in the camp. "_One of the whisper's have spoken..._" a voice mewed. At that I was back in the camp. _Could she be a clan cat?_

"What are you doing in clan terrority?" Wallowfur hissed. "I came to find my reckless kits!" the gray she-cat hissed back. I looked at the two and saw they were about to lunge at each other. "Enough!" I caterwauled. I heard gasps from everyone in the clan. "Welcome to our camp." I mewed bowing my head. "Wolfpelt what are you do-" I silenced Riverrunner with my tail. "What is your name?" I mewed. "Ash." the gray tabby meowed curtly. "May I have a word with you Ash?" I mewed. Ash nodded hesitantly. I motioned for Foxkit to entertain Stone and Wolf and motioned for Riverruner to come with me. "Go get Seacrystal." I mewed in Darkspeed's ear. He nodded and bounded away.

"Ash have you had strange dreams about cats with stars in their pelts?" I mewed. Ash flinched then sighed. "Yes. I can't get rid of them. They keep whispering '_lead_' and then vanishing!" she mewed, her voice shaking. I heard Seacrystal gasp. "Ash I need you to do something for me." I mewed. She nodded. "I need you to gather all the cats in the twoleg place you live at and meet me and a few others at that clearing with the large rocks." I meowed flicking my tail torward the clearing that Silvercloud had discovered on her hunting patrol. "Why me?" Ash growled. "Because you maybe the leader of a new clan."


	12. Chapter 10

"Do you think she'll really do it?" Redstar mewed. We were standing in the clearing on one of the large rocks about a week later. I nodded. After a few minutes the whole clan was greeted by the rustling of bushes and the smell of several cats. Ash walked through the bushes with two other cats at her side. One was a lithe ginger tom and the other was a long haired silver tom. When I laid eyes on them I was greeted by Dapplestar. "_Frost and Grass have been discovered and the whispers have been heard..._" she mewed and disappeared. I nodded. "Wolfpelt, Redstar. Greetings. These two cats also had the dreams." Ash meowed. Redstar nodded and motioned for me to get down and the other three to get up. I twitched my tail in responce and leaped down to sit next to Silvercloud. "Greetings! I am Redstar. I have gathered you all here to teach you about the clans!"

"The Warrior Code is what bounds the clans together!" Redstar yowled after telling the warrior code. "All who reject it can leave and better stay away from clan territory!" Redstar snarled. "All in favor of starting clans stay here!" the longhaired silver tom yowled. I watched as several cats left. There was a pitiful amount of cats left. "Ash I need you to take the other two and make them find cats like themselves." I mewed to Ash. "Sandy, Tinsel come on!" she meowed to the other two leaders. Automatically Stone, Wolf and another cat that I guessed was their father stood up and walked over to Ash. Tinsel went to a longhaired brown tabby she-cat. And Sandy went over to an oddly marked brown tabby she-cat. "Wolfpelt, it's time to go back to camp." Whitepaw mewed. I nodded and followed the white she-cat out of the clearing. _The clans will be rebuilt soon. I can feel it._

A couple of weeks later we were informed that the new leaders have found their medicine cats and would be going to the Moonrock soon. "That's excellent!" I purred. Me and Wildfoot were sharing tongue's outside the nursery. "Isn't Foxkit's apprentice ceremony soon?" the ginger she-cat mewed. I nodded. "Any day now." I mewed. As if on queue Wallowfur bounded over to the leader's den. I wondered if there was something wrong until Redstar called me over to the leader's den."

"Foxkit go to sleep!" I growled. Foxkit probably had everyone awake since she was bouncing around like a ball of moss. "Sorry Wolfpelt." she mewed. I was getting used to her calling me Wolfpelt instead of Mother. "Now get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow." Foxkit curled up and started to snore. I purred and slowly drifted off to sleep. I was awoken by distant yowling. "Wha..." I opened my eyes and I realized I was no longer in the nursery but the rockfall clearing.


	13. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
